1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing rod apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing rod apparatus wherein the same is arranged to eliminate arcuate pivotment of the fishing rod structure permitting linear projection of a fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical fishing casting procedure, the arcuate swing of the fishing rod permits ease of entanglement of fishing rod relative to surrounding obstacles such as tree limbs and the like. To overcome deficiencies of the prior art, the instant invention sets forth a projectile structure to linearly direct the fishing line exteriorly of the fishing rod structure.
Various fishing assist structures available in the prior art such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,944 to Johnson wherein a fishing rod is arranged for securement to a wheel chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,773 to Klefbeck sets forth a device to include a spool capable of receiving interchangeable rod blanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,880 to Miller sets forth a casting rod employing an elastic propellent device relative to the fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,719 to McDonnell sets forth a fishing apparatus wherein a hooker and line propellent means is arranged relative to a support stub mounted to an underlying support base.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fishing rod apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.